


Shotgun Kisses

by Grapey



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Deadpool - Freeform, Death, Drugs, Drunk Peter, Fluff, Gay, High School, Lovers, M/M, Rating: M, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Weed, drunk swinging, idfk, m/m - Freeform, mary jane likes wade, maybe alcohol, possible three-way?, pre-cancer, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapey/pseuds/Grapey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his sophomore year Peter starts to rebel against Aunt May when a certain Mercenary transfers.</p><p> </p><p>Wade doesn't have the scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first spideypool work but it is not my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy <3

The bell rings and everyone hurries into their classes. Well, almost everyone. "Peter Parker? Is Peter here?" Peter wasn't anywhere near the school. He was too busy not caring about today's pop quiz or the con that was to happen later today. He had started to spiral down into a deep abyss of nothingness. Death seemed to be the only way to happiness these days and he just didn't know why - he had good grades, was well liked in and outside of school,he was Spider-Man but he felt so empty.

Peter was swinging through the city when he nearly missed a net as his spidey senses went off as it whirred past him, "what the fuck!?" Peter lands on a nearby roof in time to be caught in another net, "seriously what the fuck" he looks around to find a tall and buff as fuck dude in red and black spandex suit "who the hell are you?" Peter spat {ha he's a bit feisty} [he already hates us] "me? oh don't worry baby" Deadpool smirked behind his mask and crouched down by his capture "do  _not_ call me baby!" Peter raised his voice, blushing behind his own mask "fucking asshole" Deadpool raised a brow "ohoho little one, I'd watch it if I were you" "and why would I ever do that? I don't even know who you are!" Peter tried to free himself but it was no use. Especially now that Deadpool was on top of him. "W-What do you.. think you're doing????" Peter's voice hitched when Deadpool started to grind "like I said baby, don't worry".

When Peter woke up it was dawn of the next day. "Was that just a dream?" Peter wondered as he combed his fingers through his messy bed head, his erection throbbing and aching for attention. Peter got up and went to his bathroom, stripping from his boxers along the way. Once under the hot water he grasped his erection and started to tug, leaning forward as he pressed his forehead to the cold tile. He came soon after and went through his morning routine. 

It was nearly time to leave his apartment when he heard something from his bedroom, he grabbed his mask from his back pack and put it on to investigate. He opens the door and the window is wide open, "who's there?" he called out but as soon as he did so he saw the same dude from his dreams, "wait you're real?" Deadpool laughs "of course I'm real, I caught you last night remember?" {awe he's in his everyday clothes} [too bad his mask is on] "u-um are you serious??" Peter was starting to freak out "well yeah, you don't remember? You practically screamed loud enough to wake up the entire town".

Peter stood there with what seemed to be a blank expression. He was screaming in his head. He had sex with Deadpool and he thought it was just a dream. "N-No it has to be just a dream, you're lying Deadpool!" Deadpool smirked behind his mask for what seemed like the millionth time to Peter and got closer to him, "whatever you want to believe baby" "did you take off my mask??" Peter just wanted to keep his identity a secret, he could care less if everything else was reality "of course not, just your spidey pants and boots". Peter sighed in relief and punched Deadpool in the pec, "asshole" Deadpool chuckled and took Peter in his arms, "well you and I both have places to be baby, I'll see you around." and with that Deadpool disappeared.

"Alright class, settle down so we can begin the assignment" the teacher droned on but the students remained talking to each other like it was the only thing they could do. Peter groaned and was already half way done with the assignment when he glanced at the clock, he had 13 minutes before lunch. He was anxiously waiting for the class to end so he could meet up with Mary Jane and go to their secret hideout, an abandoned shed just 2 blocks from the school. "Peter can you answer number 4?" the teacher called on him and Peter simply answered "number 4 is false because not everyone cares about what others think" "and why do you say that Peter?" "because here I am, standing up and leaving without giving a fuck about this class" Peter stands and slams the completed assignment on the teachers desk and leaves the classroom, leaving the class in silence.

-NEW SMS- MJ: Peter!! Harry tells me that you stood up and left after slamming your work on the teachers desk!! What's up???

 Peter: Yeah about that, I'm done with this year

-NEW SMS- MJ: Peter!!! You're not going to drop out! It's only November! Aunt May and I won't let you!

Peter: Chill and hurry to the shed

-NEW SMS- MJ: Ugh Peter there's still 10 minutes of class

Peter: I don't care

12 minutes later Mary Jane arrived to the shed and opened the door. "Don't you think it's getting a bit cold for this?" Mary Jane whined as she huddled towards Peter, "nah it's not that bad actually but I could bring the space heater in and maybe a couple of bean bags and blankets". Mary Jane agreed and took out a cigarette case out of her back pack, there wasn't cigarettes inside though, instead there were joints. She took one out and handed it to Peter so he could light it up, he took a couple hits and passed it to Mary Jane. Half way through the joint a knock came from the sheds door, "um Peter what should we do?" "I'll get it" Peter opened the door a bit and peered out, outside was a tall and buff dude with messy blonde hair, he was almost the same height as Deadpool. "Can I help you?" Peter asked the dude "yeah actually, I want to join you if that's okay, I'm Wade"

Peter had let him in and introduced himself and Mary Jane, "it's really nice to meet you Mary Jane and _Peter_ " Wade says as he takes the joint. "Have we met before?" Peter questioned because Wade had seemed really familiar, Wade shook his head but smiled at the shorter teen as he blew the smoke out of his nose, "mmm no but I have seen you around recently, you go to the high school up the road right?" Peter nodded "uh yeah? Do you? "Yeah, just transferred though" he passed the joint to Peter "where did you come from?"  Peter took the joint "Canada".

It was well past lunch and Mary Jane had already left since it was too cold for her and she did not want to skip class. "Have you ever shotgunned?" Wade asked as he rolled a fat joint of a strain called 'white widow' "uuuh in a car? Yes" Wade laughed and lit the joint, taking a long hit as he pulled Peter close and kissed him, blowing the smoke into his mouth.

 Peter and Wade skipped the rest of the day and ended up going to Wade's apartment. Wade lived alone but the apartment was rather big for just one dude. "Where are your parents?" Peter wanted to know everything about Wade "uh well, mom was killed, but for her own good and dad was killed as well but he wasn't important anyways. He beat my mom on the reg." Wade tried to avoid telling Peter that he himself killed both of his parents. {let's just hope he doesn't ask much more about them} [dad deserved that fucking katana through him like a kabob] "be quiet" Wade growled "w-what?" "oh no not you, sorry sometimes I hear things" Wade mentally shot himself, he can't let Peter know who he really is. "So um what grade are you in? I'm a sophomore" Peter was trying his best to not jump Wade so he busied his mind with potential questions to ask "ha, I'm a senior".

"That means you're 18 right?" Peter was starting to feel like a youngster "I'm 19 actually, I had to repeat a grade or two due to... bad behavior" {are you trying to scare him away?} [dude he's only 16 you could get charged for underage sex] Wade growled again but this time quiet enough only he could hear. "How old are you ba-Peter?" "I'm 16" [FUCK] {shhh maybe he wouldn't tell} "can we um talk about that kiss?" Peter asked quietly, his cheeks were burning "what about it? You want more?" Wade closed the gap between him and Peter, "oh um well n-yes, but-" Wade kissed Peter hard, cutting him off, Peter kissed back of course biting Wade's lip and grabbing his ass.


	2. Wade or Deadpool?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns that he has fallen hard for Wade but has already fucked Deadpool... What will he do and who will he choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have commented and kudo'd!

*tap tap* *tap tap* *tap tap*

Peter shot up from his bed and immediately grabbed his mask and put it on. Before he could even get to his bedroom window Deadpool had him back on the bed, face down ass up. "Where have you been lately? You haven't been on patrol in weeks Spidey" "ya know it's not nice t-" Deadpool pulled down his pants and the boy's boxers and shoved his cock into the boy's tight ass. Peter tried to scream but Deadpool covered his already covered mouth with his hand, "be quiet". Deadpool thrusted relentlessly, constantly hitting Peter's spot. Peter was about to cum when Deadpool slid a cock ring down Peter's cock, Peter whined. 

After an hour of relentlessness Peter's ass was dripping cum, "so, where were you Spidey?" Deadpool was now straddling the boy, "too busy studying" Deadpool slapped the boy's face "don't fucking lie to me, I came by everyday and you weren't here or around town!" "geez, you sound like an over-attached girlfriend" Peter said as he rubbed his now red cheek, "I'll ask this one more time, where were you?" "at a friends, we have a project due soon" Deadpool growled "half a lie, c'mon tell me" "listen you don't know what I fucking do during the fucking day, get the fuck off me" Peter was angry, he had never thought that Deadpool would start acting this way, he almost wanted to call Wade. "No. I'm not going anywhere." 

As ignorant as Deadpool was Peter finally convinced him to get off of him. Side by side on the bed Peter thought of something, "why have you never told me your name?" {fuck we gotta tell him} [no we're not going to do that, we like being two different people] Wade bit his tongue and thought of a different name, "Ryan" "Ryan? Oh well um I'm Peter" Wade 'Ryan' "Peter eh? What are you doing in this shit apartment?" "Uh well, my Aunt died and it's the only place I can afford being that I work at a pizza place and send shots of myself to the Daily Bugle" Peter bit his lip, he missed his Aunt dearly, he wasn't ready to live alone and support himself. "A young dude like you shouldn't live alone, especially since you're Spider-Man" Wade knew what it was like to live alone at an early life but never could he imagine surviving if he wasn't a mercenary. "It's not like I can do anything else" Peter sighed, he hated living alone. "Ya know I could put some cash into a bank account just for you" Wade offered, he doesn't need all the money he earns from all his missions {you're so sweet} [we could give him everything and not care] "N-No.. I can't accept money from you" "why not? I don't need it" "I don't know Ryan, it's just weird" "what if I pay you every time I make you cum?".

'Ryan' had successfully persuaded Peter into being his personal sex slave. {Wade we shouldn't he is 16} [fuck his age, he agreed] "$500 every time, any else you want?" Peter frowned under his mask "I want to see your face" 'Ryan' also frowned under his mask "can't do that Spidey". Peter pouted "I guess you won't see my face then" {already have sweetums} [we could tear it off and fuck his mouth] Wade giggled, Peter raised a brow under his mask, "asshole". {let's do it} [he asked for it] Wade jumped up from his spot on the bed and straddled the boy "your Spidey senses suck around me" "oh really" Peter laughed and immediately had Wade under him with hands around his ankles, "years of training,  _baby_ ".

It came down to Peter fucking Wade. Never would Wade have thought that Peter would be the dominant one being that he was younger and slimmer than the Merc. More surprises would come to the both of them but right now Wade could not keep  _any_ of the voices straight. "You fucking slut" "And you thought I was some sub" "fucking think again" Peter was going on and on, constantly calling Wade filthy names as he thrusted faster than he could. [Fucking Spider abilities] "OKAY OKAY!" "STOP!!" Wade had had enough, Peter had put a cock ring on Wade seconds before he could cum and he just wanted to make it all stop. "Noooooope" Peter popped the 'p' and slapped Wade's ass hard "you fucking deserve this and you know it."

Nearly 2 hours of cumless fucking Peter took the cock ring off and Wade came and came, his sticky white cum was everywhere. "You're doing the laundry after the shower you filthy slut" {d'fuck did we do} [he's going to see our face] "I'll do the laundry but the mask stays on in the shower" "you better fucking hope it does or I'll fuck that filthy mouth of yours you filthy fuck" {fuck} [not if we don't beat him too it "don't even fucking think about it Ryan" { _fuck}_ [ **FUCK** ] Wade followed Peter to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it. He took Peter's wrists in one hand and slammed him into the wall, "so Spidey, where have you been?" "fucking your mom" Wade gasped and slammed Peter's head into the wall, "faggot, you couldn't fuck a lady like her even if you were Stark or Captain".

Hot painful shower sex led to many cuts and bruises on both Peter and Wade. "What brought you to me?" Peter was curious as to why Wade had found him and practically claimed him as his, "your nice ass" "I'm serious" "Captain called me and explained that you were a hot as fuck twink down to fuck on the first date" "first off, Cap wouldn't say such and secondly when was this 'first date'" air quotations were made by Peter and Wade just didn't know what else to say so he shut up, zipping his mouth and pretending to throw away the key. "Asshole" Peter was getting frustrated with Wade.

Wade left after Peter told him about 'Wade'. He laughed he had him wrapped around every finger. He didn't know how long he could play the two and play cool as 'Wade'. Peter would have to find out sooner or later, he's already asking to see him without his mask on. Wade liked being able to be two different people but mess with the same guy and have him clueless. Though as smart as Peter is he wasn't sure how long he could keep the act up. 

*

"Peter wake up this is Calculus not nap time" the teacher dropped her book onto her desk making a loud thud. Peter shot up from his sleeping position and glared at the teacher, "I have a fucking A in here. I fucking did this lesson plan for you." the teacher was stunned "excuse me?" "you heard me, don't act like you were the one to create this shit, I did" "Peter Parker you have a one way ticket to the principal's office and two weeks of detention. "No, I have a one way ticket to fuck city" Peter got up and left, once again stunning the teacher. The class just looked at the teacher and began to laugh and leave.

-NEW SMS- MJ: Peter you need to fucking quit insulting your teachers and leaving class

Peter: Okay mom

-NEW SMS- MJ: D:< what did you fucking call me? watch your mouth Parker or I'll tell Wade all about your kinks

Peter: You wouldn't

-NEW MMS- MJ: Yupp [screen shot of kink list sent to Wade]

Peter: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck you MJ

-NEW SMS- MJ: You're gay Peter

Peter: D:<

Wade's phone vibrated in his belt buckle when he received MJ's message. He forgot they traded numbers and was surprised to see a surprisingly erotic list of kinks Peter was supposedly into. "Age play?" {he's not so innocent} [wow].

-NEW SMS- Wade: Wow Petey

Peter: What?

-NEW SMS- Wade: Kinky little slut

Peter: -.-

-NEW SMS- Wade: :)

Peter was fucked. Wade knew his kinks. Some of them were reeeeeeeeeeally fucked up. Like really really fucked up. It scared him knowing what he was into. Age play isn't normal or right. If anyone else knew he would be destroyed. MJ only knew because she knew everything about Peter, except when it came to Deadpool. Peter refused to let her in on him, he was a dangerous person and he was already crossing the lines. Peter never knew he'd end up becoming so fucked up. He needed to choose between Wade and Deadpool but it was just so goddamn hard considering both are different but so alike.

Peter: I have an 8th but no paper, do you have any?

-NEW SMS- Wade: Only if you got nudes 

Peter: Wade...

-NEW SMS- Wade: Peter

Peter: NEW MMS [Nudes]

-NEW SMS- Wade: Come over :)

Peter swung his way to Wade's apartment with weed in tow, Wade left the window open for him. Wade had everything, bongs pipes papers and even oil. Peter tossed the bag to Wade and he rolled a joint, "more shotgun kisses?" Peter giggled, "yes please" "you're so cute" Wade says as he lights the joint and takes a long hit, wrapping an arm around Peter's waist and pulling him close and kissing him. "Nnnh" Peter blew out the smoke and took the joint from Wade, imitating what he had seen him do an kissed Wade hard. "I want you" Peter was blushing now and Wade couldn't help but to laugh and take a couple of hits, "I'm all yours".

Both of the boys got really stoned. Peter was actually too stoned considering he was still considered a light weight. But of course that didn't matter, Wade wasn't as high as Peter so he easily took the boy to his room and got him to play. "Okay Petey, we are going to play a game." "What kind of game?" "A game where we kiss, without touching each other at all for however long it takes until one of us gets too hot. The winner gets to do whatever they desire to the loser for a full 24 hours." {This is gonna be so fun} [definitely] "O-Oh um, okay" the two sat on Wade's bed and Wade leaned into Peter, starting the game. It wasn't that difficult to keep their hands to themselves though so their tongue's were fighting for dominance for what seemed like forever. Peter was starting to crack a bit after 40 minutes of aching and throbbing. He broke the kiss only to straddle Wade and grind against him fully clothed. Wade smiled and took off Peter's shirt, pinching his little pink nubs. Peter whined, "you're a needy little baby, Petey" Wade then pulled Peter's pants and boxers down and had Peter over his lap. 

"W-Wade?" Peter didn't know what was gonna happen but he was still hard so it shouldn't be that bad, right? "Just say 'chimichanga' if it hurts too much, kay?" Wade raised a hand, "w-wha-" and brought it down, spanking Peter's ass. "O-Oh!" Wade smirked and spanked Peter's soft and supple ass again, only this time a bit harder, Peter twitched but kept quiet. As the spankings increased with pain and pleasure Peter's moans and shaking increased as well. They were a good twenty minutes into it when Peter's ass was redder than his Spider-Man suit. Wade payed attention to both cheeks, even going a little lower, surprising Peter sometimes by lightly spanking his undercarriage. Like Peter, Wade had a full blown erection that was throbbing under the boy's weight and by the boy's own cock. Though he wanted Peter to beg to be fucked, he did not. Peter was riding this spanking facade out as long as he could because he absolutely loved it. He loved it more than receiving/giving head, which was funny because Deadpool gave the best he- "Chimichanga" Peter suddenly cried out, not because of the pain or pleasure but of the thought of Deadpool sneaking up on him when he was with Wade. Wade was partially confused as to why but as soon as he saw the look on Peter's face, his big brown doe eyes that focused on him, he understood. 

Peter seemed to be ashamed of himself, he thought over what he was gonna tell Wade but couldn't figure out the right thing to say that wouldn't anger Wade. Wade knew what Peter was thinking of course. He had been waiting for this moment for a while now, wondering how long it would take Peter to feel ashamed for being involved with 'two' different men. Which was basically true considering that when Wade was well, Wade, he was kind and patient, where as Deadpool was the most impatient fucking serial killer in the whole goddamn universe. And he made damn sure of it. "W-Wade, I um I have something to tell you" Peter started off slowly, fearing Wade would react badly before he could explain, "actually Peter  _I_ have something to tell  _you_ " "p-please this is important" "I know, that's why I'm telling you" Peter was sort of scared but he remained silent and listened to the blonde boy, "I'm Deadpool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When rereading this chapter to continue on the whole 'chimichanga' safe word shit was absolutely funny.


End file.
